


The Hammer Boys

by gyuumajo



Category: Deadpool (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuumajo/pseuds/gyuumajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on the other side of the glass from Justin, he wondered if he should've stayed with the company like a good son and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justin Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Weasel's name is Jack Hammer?  
> Lowkey headcanon'd them as brothers and the idea was on the backburner until I had the chance to watch Deadpool again.  
> Which I did. Yesterday. :D
> 
> Banged this out at 1am in the morning so it's short & unbeta'd as usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's side of things

Justin Hammer was 13 when his new baby brother was brought home. He spent the next 5 years being the babysitter before going off to college. He was lucky Jack wasn't a fussy child to take care of but whereas other children would run and scream and yell, Jack would be quite still and always stare very intently, almost creepily at him. Justin was unnerved by the boy scribbling in a dark corner of his room too many times in those short 5 years.

He came home whenever he could during his time in college to check up on his brother. Jack has grown even more unnerving in his absence. His much younger brother had begun to stealthily sneak into his room to correct his homework. Justin was both proud and disturbed by Jack's behavior but he wasn't going to call the boy out on it. His grades were steadily improving thanks to Jack's creeping.

During his time home, his mother liked to update him all about 'that Stark boy'. He wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish since all Tony Stark did was throw parties and get himself into scandals. Maybe she meant for it to be a cautionary tale?

Before he knew it, he had started working for his father while Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries after his parents' tragic accident. Jack was still hiding in his room whenever he came home but this time, instead of correcting school work, he was correcting trajectory calculations on Hammer Tech prototypes. And in the coming years, those corrections turned into improvements.

By the time he was 30, his father was suitably impressed by his "work" that he decided to retire and pass on his role as CEO to Justin. He thought of refusing but that would mean he would have to explain himself and he wasn't ready to admit he had been passing off Jack's work as his own for years.

Jack wasn't interested in the business side of things so he readily agreed to keep their little secret. Justin did however buy a sweet new ride for Jack when he left for college (wow time flies) & a promise to let him play with whatever new tech Hammer Industries come up with. Mostly for his own benefit but he can't deny the joy he felt when his brother's eyes lit up in delight.

By the time Jack graduated, Justin was able to grow Hammer Industries into a viable competitor of Stark Industries. Jack worked for him on and off for a few years before deciding to venture out on his own. Their mother was terrified.

He later found out that their mother was right to be worried. Jack had fallen in with the shady underground for years and was offering his services as weapons modder and supplier. He wasn't sure if he should be proud or angry at that little weasel. It took him a month to forgive Jack for stealing weapons from the company and offered to supply him with more for a cut of his profit. 

Jack was so relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much backstory and I feel like I didn't get it all across!  
> Talk to me!


	2. Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasel's side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Iron Man 2, which is about 5 years before the events of Deadpool.

Unfortunately for Weasel, expanding his services from modding to supplying brought with it more challenges than profit since many of them trade in favors instead of cold hard cash. They traded jobs to him in lieu of payment and eventually he had such a backlog of potential bounties he had to hire other bounty hunters to bring them in for him. He started doing bounty swaps from his little corner of that dingy dive bar and before he knew it, it was a full on operation. It had gotten so massive that the bar had come to be known as bounty central and the original owners didn't want anything to do with it anymore. They literally forced Weasel to buy their property with his arm behind his back & a knife to his throat but a certain mercenary with a heart of gold stepped in before someone loses an ear.

He called Justin more frequently now that he was the proud but reluctant owner of Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't interested in the business side of things and look where he is now.

Since he had his hands full as of late, he didn't have time to play around with pimping out Hammer tech and as a result, Hammer Industries' standing especially among the military had plummeted. Justin was understandably frazzled.

That is, until Tony Stark closed the weapons branch of Stark Industries following his kidnapping. Justin was elated now that there wouldn't be any other real competition for defense contracts.

That elation was short-lived however. The moment Tony Stark declared himself Iron Man, skepticism turned quickly into demand as the US government chased after Stark's Iron Man suit while forcing Hammer Industries to replicate a proprietary technology.

Maybe if he had one of those arc reactors on hand, he could reverse engineer one for Justin. He's smart, sure, but even he knows he's not Stark genius-billionaire-playboy smart. He couldn't come up the tech even if his life depended on it.

He felt bad and tried to explain to Justin but his older brother was beyond reason by this point. Three weeks later, he got a new crate of prototypes from Justin as apology for snapping at him. In his text, his brother said he might have found a solution to the arc reactor problem and he'll be in Russia to check it out in the meantime.

Weasel didn't hear from Justin again until everything was over. The news however kept the world up to date. His brother was in jail and Hammer Industries was in shambles. He was able to wire a good amount of money to their parents who had retired to Florida a few years ago before they seized Justin's assets but he couldn't do anything to save the company.

Sitting on the other side of the glass from Justin, he wondered if he should've stayed with the company like a good son and brother. Would Justin be forced to take such dumb drastic measures if he was still there helping out? 

...He should try to send the employees of Hammer Industries some severance shouldn't he?

Wade Wilson has the longest odds right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody know how long Justin Hammer's jail sentence is?  
> Asking for a friend. ;)


End file.
